


Happy New Year

by BornToLose



Category: Richard Hell And The Voidoids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You meet Richard at a gig on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Richard Hell/Reader





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my New Year's fic for this year! I'm already posting it today because why not

For New Year's Eve, you decided to go to a punk gig at the CBGB. As always, you didn't know anyone who was throwing a party and this was a far better way to end the year anyway. There was alcohol too and you could still watch the fireworks afterwards, so there was nothing you would miss out on.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay here?" You turned to see a man around your age standing next to you. He had short brown hair and he was wearing an oversized camel coat.

You smiled at him and shook your head. "Not at all."

He returned the smile, taking a drag of his cigarette. "My name's Richard, by the way."

"I'm (y/n)."

"No New Year's party to go to either?" He crushed the cigarette in the ashtray, turning to face you completely.

"Yeah, nothing that some good music can't solve," you replied.

"Right," he agreed and you noticed him checking you out for a second. You had to admit he was cute, kind of hot even.

"Have you seen them before?" He gestured to the stage, where the band was setting up their instruments.

"Yes, a few months back. They're pretty cool."

"I actually know their drummer."

You looked at him wide-eyed. The four guys were relatively well-known in the local punk scene, so he had to have some connections in one way or another. "Really? Are you a musician yourself?"

"Well, yeah. I try to be," he chuckled. "I play bass."

The two of you continued talking until the show started. Although you were a little nervous at the beginning of your conversation, you soon felt comfortable enough in Richard's presence to dance around to the music and it didn't take him long to join in. The two of you certainly had fun and this night turned out to be even better than you'd presumed.

After the gig ended, there was still some time left until midnight. While others rushed out to get home or to whatever party they suddenly had to attend, you and Richard calmly finished your drinks and chatted for a few minutes before going outside and strolling down the street.

"You know, I'm having a pretty good time tonight," he said, his hands tucked into the pockets of his coat.

Smiling, you nodded. "Yeah, me too."

You stopped at a corner of the street which was remote enough that you were able to talk without people drunkenly shouting and being suffocated by the crowd, yet close enough to get a good look at the fireworks once the clock would hit twelve.

"I didn't think there was another lonely soul I could spend New Year's Eve with - and an attractive one at that," he added with a smirk.

Not knowing how to reply, you fell silent. He'd been so smooth all night and while you had no idea how he did that, you wished your flirting skills were as good as his. You'd only known him for an hour, but he'd somehow cast a spell on you that had made you feel like a child with a crush in a matter of minutes.

_ "Five, four, three, two, one!" _ You heard people down the street calling just as the fireworks went off, lighting up the sky in different colors.

"Is this the point where we should kiss?" Richard asked nonchalantly without missing a beat.

You turned to look at him in surprise and a hopeful glint was noticeable in his big eyes. You grinned and licked your lips before grabbing his face, pulling him even closer to you than he already was. You pressed your lips against his, letting your arms fall around his neck as he deepened the kiss, smiling into it.

"Happy New Year," you whispered when you pulled back.


End file.
